Tabete Kudasai
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Por diversas vezes a promessa de comê-la fora feita. Por apenas uma única vez jurou por aqueles votos humanos. É o dia do casamento de Ushio, e com ele, certo youkai resolve cumprir suas palavras.


**Notas da história:** Atenção, essa fanfic possui spoilers do episódio 24 do anime. Esteja ciente. Aliás, essa fic faz mais sentido se você ver primeiro o episódio mencionado. Usei a tradução da Crunchyroll para transcrição das cenas de flashback.

Depois de assistir o epi 24 do anime fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre esse dois. Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas eu tentei. Notas de vocabulário no fim da fanfic. Como avisado antes, possui spoilers. Não reclamem depois.

Legenda:

Itálico = flashback

* * *

 **Tabete Kudasai - by Anjo Setsuna**

 _\- Ma...yu...ko... – a voz hesitante saía._

 _\- S-sim?_

 _\- Você lembra daqueles votos?_

 _\- Sim._

 _\- Eu juro._

* * *

O templo estava quase todo preparado e decorado, o casamento de Ushio e Asako seria nos moldes tradicionais do xintoísmo, afinal, o lugar não existia apenas para exorcismos. O dia parecia perfeito, ensolarado, bastante vento e nenhum espírito maligno querendo a cabeça oca daquele "humano idiota" diria Tora.

Mesmo com a derrota de Hakumen no Mono os poderes da lança ainda existiam, agora com o único propósito de proteger aquele que trouxera paz as almas que residiam dentro dela. Dessa vez ficara guardada em uma sala em sua homenagem no templo, não mais ficando escondida no porão.

Risadas femininas eram ouvidas em um dos cômodos da casa principal, Asako, que geralmente parecia uma menina birrenta e esquentada, em nada lembrava sua personalidade irritadiça com a face vermelha daquele jeito enquanto encarava um espelho. O shiromoku[i] lhe caía de modo elegante até demais, assim pensava a futura senhora Aotsuki.

\- Asako-chan você está linda! Não acha? Tora-chan. – exclamou Mayuko enquanto arrumava o cabelo da amiga.

Tanto Asako quanto o youkai fizeram cara de assustados.

\- Oi... – rosnou - Você sempre sabe quando estou por perto, tcs.

\- DESDE QUANDO ESTÁ AQUI!? – a noiva gritou irritada e vermelha, afinal tinha acabado de colocar o traje.

O ser laranja fez cara de paisagem e continuou flutuando pelo cômodo sem cerimônia até que um banquinho de madeira acertou sua cara e derrubou-o no chão.

\- TORAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Asako berrou irritada.

Os dentes afiados apareceram num sorriso travesso enquanto fugia de uma possível surra, atravessou a parede em busca de um local tranquilo deixando o par de amigas para trás. Todas aquelas pessoas, que descobriu depois serem parentes dos noivos, andando pelo templo lhe incomodava.

* * *

 _\- Tora-chan, bem... Eu queria vestir isto e ser noiva do Ushio. – Mayuko apontava um vestido todo branco para Tora._

 _\- Então faça isso. – respondeu imaginando se a garota teria um gosto bom quando a comesse um dia._

 _\- Não tudo bem. – a garota parecia triste._

 _\- Hã?_

 _-Eu estou bem_.

* * *

O youkai se lembrara daquele dia e daquele vestido tão diferente do quimono branco usado em casamentos. Mayuko lhe explicara que a moda agora era aquele tipo de traje, ainda assim preferia o shiromoku, mas a garota parecia muito bela naquela cena de anos atrás.

Junto com o vestido lembrou da promessa aceita naquele dia. Jamais entenderia a resignação dos humanos perante os próprios sentimentos, se ele queria algo simplesmente tomaria aquilo para si, mesmo que fosse a força, era isso que achava certo.

Distraído em pensamentos continuou a flutuar pelo ar sem direção certa, até que a voz de Ushio reclamando lhe despertou.

\- Droga velhote! Esse hakama[ii] cheira a velho!

\- CALADO! – recebeu um cascudo – Eu usei ele no dia do meu casamento, respeite as memórias dos mais velhos.

Tanto Ushio quanto seu pai trocaram um sorriso nostálgico entre si.

\- Aposto que a Asako-chan ficará linda com o wataboshi[iii] de sua mãe.

\- He... – exclamou uma voz em tom rosnado – Até esse moleque consegue parecer gente, hein.

\- Tora! – Ushio se surpreendera. Sem a lança perto de si seus poderes espirituais eram praticamente nulos.

O youkai apenas riu com a cara vermelha do homem a sua frente, o sorriso gentil era a única coisa que restara da aparência do garoto Ushio, agora ele possuía um porte forte e musculoso.

\- Tora, leve isso para a Asako, sim? A Inoue disse que não posso ver a noiva antes do casamento – dizia aborrecido – algo como azar ou sei lá o que.

O youkai pegou o futokoro-gatana[iv], as noivas usavam aquele objeto por dentro do quimono no ritual de casamento, nunca entenderia os costumes humanos. Resolvera aceitar o pedido em troca de alguns hambúrgueres.

Enquanto flutuava pelo caminho escutou um choro baixo, muito baixo para ouvidos humanos, mas aquele choro sempre lhe chamaria a atenção, pois a dona daquelas lágrimas ele conhecia muito bem.

Mayuko tentava inutilmente secar as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. Algo no youkai quebrara com aquela visão, ele não entendia ao certo porque tudo que era relacionado à aquela humana sempre lhe perturbava. Sua natureza selvagem jamais compreenderia o que ele chamava de "passividade" naquela mulher, pois mais que ela explicasse a ele que aquilo se chamava amor.

* * *

 _\- Então você está entregando ele de bandeja para outra mulher. Por que você não briga por aquele pirralho?_

 _\- Você não se segura, não é, Tora-chan? Mas olha só... – ela parecia triste – Eu... amo a Asako também._

 _\- Hã?_

* * *

A cerimônia ocorrera sem problema algum, o entardecer chegara e com ele se arrastava a festividade. A noite de núpcias também se aproximava, fato que deixava os recém-casados ansiosos. Enquanto todos se embriagavam com saquê na festa, Ushio pegou gentilmente a mão de Asako e a puxou em direção ao quarto do casal.

\- Vamos?

A morena apenas assentiu com a cabeça, estava tão vermelha que parecia um tomate. Ushio sorriu travesso e apertou com mais força a mão de sua amada, ambos começaram a atravessar o corredor que daria no quarto, porém Aotsuki repentinamente caiu no chão como se tivesse batido em uma parede invisível.

\- USHIO! – Asako o amparou nos braços antes que ele atingisse o chão.

\- Kuso[v]... Hã! – sua cara se enfureceu. – Você...

\- Eu não sei porque está fazendo isso, mas... – uma barreira espiritual começou a se formar ao redor de Ushio – Por favor, pare! Tora-chan! – Mayuko suplicou.

A face de Ushio transfigurou-se, seu sorriso parecia tão afiado quanto do youkai laranja. Asako visivelmente assustada tentou correr, mas foi pega pelos cabelos pelo homem que há poucas horas tornara-se seu marido. Instintivamente ela pegou o futokoro-gatana em seu quimono e tentou acertar Ushio, conseguiu apenas acertar a mão que prendia seus cabelos, soltou-se, mas a arma ficara presa na mão de seu amado.

\- Seu monstro maldito! O que fez com ele? Ushio! OI! USHIO! – berrou Asako.

\- Hehehe – a risada característica de Tora soava – É inútil, eu peguei o corpo dele emprestado. Sem aquela lança ele não passa de um humano idiota. Oi, Mulher! Você sabe que essa barreira não vai adiantar por muito tempo, não sabe. Se parar agora te como por último.

\- Tora-chan! – Mayuko se aproximou do casal intensificando a barreira – Largue o corpo do Ushio! Se você está com fome eu te compro hambúrgueres, você sabe não é? – ela soltou um pequeno grito quando Tora começou a lamber o sangue na mão ferida.

\- Monstro! Pare com isso! – Asako gritou tentando atravessar a barreira que Mayuko tinha erguido.

\- Tora-chan!

A loira começou a chorar enquanto começava a pronunciar um mantra em voz baixa. Pequenos símbolos apareceram debaixo do corpo de Ushio e logo seu corpo caíra inconsciente no chão. Ao lado dele o youkai laranja apareceu ferido.

\- Merda... esqueci como você tinha ficado forte. – resmungou enquanto escondia com um dos fios de seu cabelo a arma que estava caída no chão.

Asako rapidamente amparou Ushio em seus braços enquanto tentava acorda-lo, Mayuko se aproximou de Tora e tocou em uma das suas mãos examinando a ferida que o ataque causara.

\- Tora-chan... Me desculpe. Mas por que...

\- Você disse que queria vestir aquele vestido, Mayuko.

A loira sorriu se lembrando da pequena cena em que trocava votos de casamento com o youkai.

\- Baaaaka![vi] Eu também disse que estava tudo bem! – deu um pequeno cascudo no youkai e depois tirou um hambúrguer do bolso de sua saia.

\- Então porque estava chorando hoje?

Mayuko ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar para o chão, encarar aqueles olhos brancos de Tora parecia difícil naquele momento. Admitir que chorara por pura emoção parecia complicado demais para explicar naquele momento.

\- Po-por na-nada! – gaguejou. – Vamos tabete kudasai![vii]

Tora novamente abriu um sorriso afiado.

\- Itadakimasu![viii]

* * *

 _"_ _Mayuko Inoue, você jura amar este homem, na saúde e na doença?"  
"E eu digo: "Sim aceito"."_

* * *

Foram apenas alguns segundos, segundos que pareceram extensos aos olhos de Mayuko. Tora avançou para cima de Asako e Ushio com a futokoro. Asako gritou, Ushio, que ainda se recuperava, chamou pela Lança da Besta por instinto. Ela podia jurar que vira o youkai alargar o sorriso.

* * *

 _"_ _Tora, você jura amar esta mulher, até que a morte os separem? "_

* * *

Seu corpo se moveu o mais rápido que pode, a barreira que ergueu não fora forte suficiente para parar o ataque, a lança perfurara os dois juntos.

\- MAYUKO! – Asako paralisou.

\- INOUE! – Ushio caiu de joelhos sem acreditar no que via.

\- Baka ona[ix]...

\- Hehe – Mayuko riu baixinho enquanto tentava respirar – Ma-yu-ko, Inoue Mayuko, já esqueceu meu nome? 9

\- Eu nunca vou entender vocês humanos, sempre colocando outros em sua frente.

\- Tora-chan – acariciou o rosto do youkai – eu já disse, quem se importa com um pouco de lama. Mas sabe Tora-chan, eu também fiz votos aquele dia, lembra?

\- Ah... – o youkai fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho – Realmente... os humanos são muito idiotas.

 **Owari**

* * *

[i] Shiromoku = quimono branco usado no casamento tradicional japonês.

[ii] Hakama = nome da calça usada no traje tradicional do noivo em um casamento.

[iii] Wataboshi = é uma espécie de chapéu que a noiva usa na cerimônia tradicional, seria equivalente ao nosso véu de noiva ocidental eu diria.

[iv] Futokoro-gatana = uma espécie de mini espada (katana) bastante adornada, na cerimônia de casamento japonês a noiva coloca um dentro do kimono.

[v] Kuso = merda (xingamento)

[vi] Baka = idiota

[vii] Tabete kudasai – forma polida em japonês de dizer "coma" (imperativo).

[viii] Itadakimasu = agradecimento dito antes de alguma refeição.

[ix] Baka ona = mulher idiota. No anime o Tora sempre chama a Mayuko de "ona", mulher, até finalmente aprender o nome dela.


End file.
